So I Said
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: SLASH. Harry Potter is in need of someone to depend on. Sirius is in need of someone to love. Remus wants to be loved. Threesome fic.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knocked quietly on the door. The House of Black was often quiet and empty, aside from Kreacher and the occasional visit from Hermione or Ron. Other then that, it was only Sirius, Harry and sometimes Remus. Harry found that he enjoyed it that way though, and liked nothing more then to get into deep conversations with Sirius, or spend the day getting to do what we wanted, whether reading, or practicing magic. Sirius liked to sleep in late, and Harry had gotten in the habit of bringing him morning coffee.

"Come in," came a husky, half-asleep voice. Harry smiled a little and went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning Sirius," Harry came over, setting the mug on the table by the bed. Sirius always slept naked, with one sheet wrapped around his body. Even since he'd become more healthy, Sirius was still a skinny and tall man.

Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair, "Harry, my boy, have a seat. Go on."

Harry sat quietly on the end of the bed, watching him. Sirius sat up in bed, lifting the mug to his lips and sipping, "Aw, that's good. You've got real talent for making coffee, Harry. What's the time?"

"Noon."

"Hmph, still early. No reason to get out of bed yet. Don't be shy Harry, come closer, make yourself comfortable," Sirius stretched, rubbing his eyes. Harry moved over, leaning back against the headboard. Sirius chuckled, "You do enjoy staying here with me, don't you?"

"Yes, very, very much. I really like it. A lot," Harry chattered enthusiastically, afterwards feeling embarrassed and looking down, his fingers kneading together.

Sirius set the cup down, turning to Harry. "I like your company, you are a very good godson. Very sweet. Very understanding. It comes as no surprise that you are chosen to save the world."

"Well, its a lot of pressure," Harry still avoided Sirius' face, focusing elsewhere.

Sirius lifted Harry's face, forcing their eyes to meet, "That is why I am here for you. Always. For whatever you need. Whenever. Wherever, Harry, I am here. I'm not going anywhere, I intend for us to always have each other. Because to be quite honest, besides Remus, you are all I've got. And I love you."

"How do you do that?" Harry whispered.

"What?"

"Make me feel so much better just by talking to me," Harry said.

"Suppose its comforting for you to know that you have somebody here for you, right?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you something, Harry?" Sirius said softly. Harry nodded. "Are there any girls you're snogging?"

"No," Harry blushed.

"Any... boys?"

"Especially no," Harry blushed harder.

"And the reason?"

"I have you, Sirius, but others... I just feel like they can't possibly understand. I mean, some days I really need someone to be there for me, and somedays, I want to be alone. I can't be a good boyfriend, or husband, or whatever I'd be until this whole chosen one thing is over with."

"I didn't ask if you were in a relationship, Harry, I asked if you were snogging anyone."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you having sex? Are you enjoying the body you have, letting others enjoy it?" Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"I don't want to just do that with anyone, I mean I haven't ever..."

"Had sex?" Sirius said, his eyes widening. Harry shook his head. Sirius starred at him, "But, I mean, you beat the bloody thing off a couple times a day right? You've had an orgasm?"

"Yes, I do, I have," Harry's face turned bright red.

"Whew," Sirius looked generally relieved, letting out a large breath.

"Do you?" Harry asked, not able to stop himself from doing it.

Sirius started laughing, his laugh a good-natured, humorous one, until he finally calmed down. "Yes, Harry, I do it quite often."

"Oh," Harry was becoming very uncomfortable. Though he'd been getting personal with Sirius lately, it'd been more to do with ideas and feelings about the world, or opinions on food, or movies or lighter things, and Harry had enjoyed focusing on those lighter things, having fun, enjoying his time. And it wasn't that this conversation grossed him out. Just the opposite, he was starting to get hard.

"What do you think about, when you do it? What _really_ turns you on?" Sirius asked.

"Um... well... sometimes I think about... older men... "

"Like who?"

"Well, like..." Harry sighed, his voice squeaking, "R-Remus."

"You think about Remus?"

"Y-Yes."

"Me too."

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"O-Oh."

"What do you think about him doing?"

"Sirius..."

"Harry. We just talked about this. You can trust me."

"I just don't know why you'd want to talk about this with me."

"Because I think about you, too."

"Y-You d-do?" Harry gasped, starring at him.

"All the time." Sirius leaned in and kissed Harry, pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned, closing his eyes, hands gripping Sirius' body. Sirius pulled Harry into his lap, hands pulling at the shirt on Harry's back, and fumbling with the buttons. Once the shirt was off, Sirius' mouth trailed down to Harry's neck, sucking hungrily, biting and nibbling. He shoved Harry down on the bed and climbed on top of him, leaving marks down Harry's chest, first lips sucking each hard nipple, then teeth. Harry whimpered, hands twisting in the sheets. Sirius yanked Harry's pants off, flipping Harry over and without warning and with a loud grunt, entered Harry, pressing close, his throbbing dick buried inside Harry.

Harry cried out and Sirius started to pull out, but Harry shoved Sirius on his back and sat on his dick, clenching his teeth, starting to move up and down, cursing and moaning. Sirius' hands gripped Harry's thighs, fingers tight on his skin. Harry moved down, kissing Sirius. Sirius grabbed Harry's dick, starting to pump it hard, his other hand moving around, one finger entering next to his dick. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he kept moving, breathing hard, chest heaving. Sirius sped up as he came closer to his climax, until he brought Harry down kissing him, and then lifted him up as they both rose to their climaxes.

Harry laid helplessly against him.

"You are bleeding, I will find something to clean it up with," Sirius began to move away.

"No, not yet," Harry clung, "Just stay like this a little bit longer."

"Alright, love."

Eventually, Sirius laid Harry gently down on the bed, his head on the pillow and stood, bringing back a bowl of hot water and a cloth, setting them on the bedside table. He gently turned Harry over and leaned in, starting to clean up the blood.

"Its a little torn, but not badly," Sirius whispered, "I'm sorry my dick stole my judgment."

"Don't be. That was the single greatest moment of my life," Harry closed his eyes, relaxing. "Your fingers are warm."

"Soothing?"

"Very."

"Good."

Things fell into a comfortable silence, until Harry cleared his throat. "Can I a-ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Not to be reading anything into this but..."

"This doesn't have to change our relationship, Harry. Unless you'd like it too. Contrary to popular belief, I'm as good a boyfriend as I am a shag. But I'm open to discussion. I can be your Godfather. I can be your fuck. I can be Mrs. Harry Potter. Whatever the bloody hell you want."

"Why?"

"Harry, I have feelings for you. I've had them for a while. After I was free, I became far less picky about my lifestyle. I don't want to die alone. I don't want to be alone. We've discussed that I _can_ be here for you. You know I'm good in bed-"

"Its not what you said, just surprising that you said it."

"Sorry I did?"

"No, no. Of course not."

"I'm not young, Harry. I love you. I can be what you want. So long as I never have to seem this pathetic again."

Harry kissed him. "You _are_ a pathetic, old man."

"So I said."

"Mrs. Harry Potter, hm?"

"So I said."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning. Sirius was lying behind him, spooning him, one arm holding Harry back against his chest. Harry smiled and yawned. Harry pulled away and stood.

Sirius mumbled, "What'r you do'n." His voice was deeply laced in sleep.

Harry whispered, "Go back to sleep. I need to piss."

"Mmhm," Sirius said. Harry went to the bathroom and came out. Sirius sighed, "Its early. Get your ass back under here. I'm cold."

Harry did so, pressing against his chest. "The bleeding has stopped."

"Mmm," Sirius muttered, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry stroked his hair. "You're very warm, you know."

"You're very talkative very _early _in the morning."

Harry went quiet, but then got another idea and rolled on top of Sirius, sliding under the sheet, moving down until his face brushed the hair around his cock. Harry pulled the cock into his mouth and started sucking, rolling the head around with his tongue until it was hard, and Sirius was very much awake.

In the mid-afternoon, around the time Sirius actually got out of bed, there was a knock on the door. Harry was in his underwear, making some coffee in the kitchen, so Sirius answered it.

Remus gasped, "Um, Sirius, hello old friend. Nice to see you so... well, and... self-confident."

Sirius shrugged, "I must tell you something though, since you're visiting."

"What?" Remus set his bags down, and Sirius shut the door.

"Harry and I shagged and snogged all day yesterday, a good part of the night, and this morning."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You and Harry are together?"

"Apparently."

"Oh, well that's good, if you're both happy."

"Yes. I figured. Well, come along. Harry's making breakfast."

"Its like three o'clock."

"Right. So? People don't eat breakfast at three o'clock?"

Remus sighed, "Lead the way."

Harry perked up. "Oh, good morning Remus. I didn't know you were coming by. I'd be wearing more clothes."

Sirius smacked Harry's ass, "Don't. I like you that way. Have a seat, Remus."

Harry turned to him, "Do you want coffee, orange juice or milk, Remus?"

"Coffee!" Sirius shouted.

"I said Remus."

"Mm, well, speak up," Sirius muttered.

"Orange juice would be fine," Remus said. "But I'm going to go unpack first. Check that off the list."

Sirius sipped his coffee, "You need a list to remember to unpack?"

"Whose the one who forgot to put clothes on this morning?" Remus left the room.

Sirius sighed, "Harry, your arse is best, but I have to say, his is pretty bloody nice."

Harry smiled. "I'm gonna bring him his orange juice. Be right back." Harry walked up to the room Remus was in and entered.

"Ah, thank you," Remus took the drink. "So this thing between you two..."

"We just started talking about what turns us on..."

"And things elevated from there?"

"Our two answers were you, and each other."

"What?"

Harry smiled a little. Remus starred at him. Harry stood, and pushed his underwear off. "Unpack, then take your clothes off, and meet us in the kitchen."

He left the room, and Remus stood and stared. He sighed to himself, "Great arse."


End file.
